


Sunset on the hood

by CharisTeapot



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Fluff, Highway Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: Is there something more irresistible that sunset? Surely is for André.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sunset on the hood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Západ slunce na kapotě](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191798) by [CharisTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot). 



> Many thanks to Maone for the translation :)

"I said I was different at home than at work," Andre said, leaning against the hood of the Mercedes next to the Semir.

The service car was parked at the edge of a dirt road, on which they veered off the side road far behind Cologne. Nothing here prevented them from looking at the sun, which was slowly descending over the horizon directly in front of them. Several low-hanging clouds turned more and more vivid.

Semir looked away from the scenery in front of him and looked at Andre.

"I'm just saying I didn't expect you to kidnap me to a field on a second date where there's no trace of human life," he laughed amusedly.

Andre watched Semir's eyes, flattered by the last rays of the day than the candlelight at dinner could ever have. Now Andre was quite sure they were in the right place.

"Don't you like sunsets?" Andre asked with a smile, completely unable to take his eyes off his laughing eyes.

"Of course I do," Semir said, shifting. The intense look he received from Andre began to make him a little nervous. "Everyone loves sunsets. But maybe more over the sea. "

"I'm a practical person, I'll make do with what's at hand." As soon as Andre said that, he immediately slapped his mind. Outwardly, however, he tried not to show anything.

"That didn't sound very romantic," Semir said with a snort.

"Who says I'm a romantic?"

"Me." Semir grinned. He stared back at the setting sun, which was now almost touching the horizon. A few blown clouds took on more and more bright colors.  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" André asked.

"You took your colleague to watch the sunset. A sunset. "

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Andre said. "Besides, I don't know who are you talking about."

"What?"

"I didn't take my colleague here," Andre explained, looking for Semir's hand, which he squeezed tightly.

"No?" Semir looked up at him again, and Andre felt that this time he would drown in his eyes for good and nobody could help him.

Not that it was anything he'd complain about.

"Let me correct my mistake, if it wasn't obvious enough," he said, raising a free hand to Semir's face. He lifted his chin and leaned towards him.

At first, he could make out the faint smile that lingered on Semir's lips even after he touched them. He might have thought it was just a fleeting kiss, but Andre had no intentions to do so. He did nothing halfway. To confirm his intention, he moved his hand to the back of his neck and leaned a little more on his lips. He ran his left hand under his jacket and rested his palm on his side.

Semir was very willing to give in to his actions and, by eagerly examining his mouth, assured his older partner that he was completely satisfied with it. He leaned one hand against his chest and the other felt the flap of his jacket, which he gripped tightly so he could pull Andre a little closer to him.  
Each of them gripped the other tightly, and at that moment there was nothing to force them to break away from one another. The kiss deepened, throwing their minds into ecstasy. Their bodies began to tremble with a desire for much greater closeness to each other.

Andre was still fully focused on Semir's lips as he lowered his hand from his throat and deftly took off his jacket. However, he immediately felt a hesitation from his partner, which forced him to stop moving. He pulled away carefully.

But before he could breathe into the question, Semir spoke first.

"Now I'm absolutely convinced that the sunset was just an excuse to lure me to a completely deserted place," he said, laughing. "We missed it all." His eyes shone, and Andre had to control himself to look at least a little sane when looking at them.

When he realized what Semir was talking about, he glanced over his shoulder to see the now slowly darkening sky. The few remaining clouds illuminated the fading rays from behind the horizon. The sunset's memory left only by the orange stripe of the sky above the horizon, which gave way to the azure blue, above which the sky slowly but surely turned into a full night mode.

Andre threw his jacket over the roof of the car and returned his attention to Semir. A dark shadow crossed his face.

"Maybe that's exactly what it is," he agreed, his eyes narrowed. He shrugged casually. "Whatever you think, I didn't miss a thing."

He began to take off Semir's jacket.

"But I'll get cold like this soon," Semir complained as Andre put his top aside. Leaning his hands on the hood behind him, he swung himself on top of it.

André grinned as he noticed his actions.

"I'll make sure you won't," he said, stepping closer to him. He was standing right between his legs now, his knees resting on the car. He looked down at him knowingly.

Semir wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I hope so," he said before pressing his lips to his.


End file.
